Brian Stephens
|background = #f6f6f6 |fontcolor1 = #fff |font = century gothic |color1 = #433d40 |name = Brian Stephens |image = Brian3.png |width = 375px |color2 = #464544 |fontcolor2 = #fff |bodyfontcolor = #000 |age = Thirty-Six |gender = Male |education = Graduated McCoy Community College |birthday = May 13, 1979 |address = 20 Emerson Drive, Blackwood Mountain |occupation = Mechanic @ Leroy's Auto Shop |relationships = Olivia Warner (January 6, 2016 - present) |housemates = N/A |about= Brian Stephens grew up as an only child to Daniel and Becky Stephens. He grew up in Barfield in a small neighborhood in a poorer section of the city. His family never had much money even though his father had two jobs and his mom had one. They were both part-time jobs which earned barely enough for the family to get by. Brian never cared much about it though, thinking it was all normal and part of life. His family didn't have TV, but he would listen to the radio all the time instead. Tina Kelly, the woman living in the apartment next to the Stephens often babysat Brian while his parents were away at work. She was basically a second mother to him. Sometimes when his own parents were home, he would want to go over and visit her because he absolutely loved her. When Brian was six, his mother got a second job and started sending her son to Tina's place more and more often. When Brian was seven, his father was in a car accident that left him badly injured for weeks. He wasn't able to go back to work during the time, and his bosses, who grew tired of not having an employee at work, fired him. With his father officially at home all the time and his mother always away working, Brian began to grow closer to his father. He would still go over and visit Tina though. Some days his father would go with him to Tina's and stay around for hours and hours. After a few months, Brian's father was going over to Tina's even when Brian wasn't. Brian never thought much about it until one day he went over and saw his father and Tina kissing on the couch. His father didn't know that Brian saw him because Brian immediately left and went back to his apartment. When his mom got home, he told her what he saw. Immediately Brian's parents began to fight and argue all the time. They started talking about getting a divorce. Brian's dad left the house and found somewhere else to stay. Soon enough, Brian's parents were divorced and Becky had custody of Brian. He grew up living with his mother who continued working all of the time. They moved out of the apartment in a few months and moved in with Becky's parents. Brian's grandparents also became in charge of taking care of Brian while his mother was working. Over the years, Brian made a few friends. He wasn't really in the popular crowd, but he was able to still talk to some of them and be friendly. At Barfield High School, he began sleeping around with almost any girl he wanted. Even the really popular girls would sometimes sleep with him. They would never admit that they were with some guy who did nothing ever. He also never really did much in school either. He wasn't unintelligent, but just really lazy. He did fairly well in his science and math classes because he thought they were easy, but he never really tried. He probably could have been at the top of the class, but he didn't care enough to do his homework. The only reason he passed was because he did excellent on the tests. After he somehow managed to graduate high school, he decided he might as well go to college. He attended Barfield Community College and decided to get a degree in general mechanics. After starting his classes, he met Alexia Dawson. She was on a college tour with her older brother and was only fifteen years old, but he didn’t realize that at the time. When she was away from her brother, he started flirting with her and she flirted back. They exchanged numbers and he called her up one evening after his classes. They talked for a few hours on the phone and then made plans for a little date at a restaurant. Before long, they were officially dating. What Brian mainly wanted from the relationship was sex, so after almost a month of dating, he managed to convince her to sleep with him. After a few more dates with sex afterwards, Alexia found out she was pregnant and told him. He was angry and frustrated, so he broke up with her immediately. After dumping her, Brian started talking to other women. He met a Mexican woman around the same age as him and the two had a one night stand. He did learn her name, but not much else about her. Two months later, he saw her again and found out she was pregnant. He was basically one hundred percent done with his life because he managed to knock up two women within the span of two months. He dropped out of college and moved away a few towns over. He decided he might as well finish college though and began attending the school where he had moved. He finished after two years and had an associate's degree in general mechanics. He continued living in the town and worked at an auto shop in the area for a few years. When Brian was twenty-nine, he heard that his old friend's father had an auto shop in Blackwood Mountain. He was offering a higher paycheck and better benefits. Brian went in for the interview and was basically hired on the spot. He moved to Blackwood Mountain and had his new job as a mechanic. Since then, he has been living in the town and doing much of nothing. He still sleeps around sometimes, but not nearly as much as he used to. He also has no idea about either of his two daughters and doesn't really care to know them either. It's not his problem. --- Brian has never really been the nice guy. Even as a kid he was a little bit of a jerk. He's never really cared much for anyone other than himself. He grew up thinking that he would have to always take care of himself. Sure, he had people who took care of him, but it just wasn't the same. His father was never around, his mother was barely there, and his grandparents didn't really want to raise another kid at their age. Because of this, Brian has always been very independent. He doesn't really lean on anyone else to help him or do anything for him. He's also been very solitary and sticks mainly to himself. He may talk to people, but he doesn't really do anything to keep them around. He's never been good with relationships with other people and completely fails at them. Contrary to what many people think, Brian is actually very intelligent. In school, he was often told he could amount to great things, but he didn't really care much at all. He's never really been a person who cares much about things like that. He also doesn't really care for other people. Many of his closest friends don't even really know him and don't consider him a close friend as he does them. He's also a huge jerk as he just likes to use women for sex. Sometimes they'll actually want to be in a relationship with him, but he cuts ties off with them almost immediately. |trivia = * |note = I'm just gonna keep him around until the plot finishes in the next 50 yrs |chars = April Dawson, Alexia Dawson, Paloma Sanchez, Olivia Warner |fc = Ben Barnes |user = InsaneBlueberry}}